letters from vietnam
by shiksa goddess
Summary: why does love always feel like a battlefield?/Or, Andre goes to war and Tori moves on. Songfic of "Letters from Vietnam" bu B.o.B for ashyboo02's contest


...

Goodbye my love, the country is in need of me  
>and I heard there were signs of war so I'm going overseas<p>

So don't cry my love  
>The skies above will cry for you<br>and I'll be safe so hopefully  
>I'll come back home for you<p>

December 14, 1964

_Dear Tori,_

_I'm a soldier now,Tori. Cadet André Harris, Army. _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you in person.I should've told you earlier, given you more time to process it. We both knew this day was coming. You knew I was enlisting. _

_I miss you with every beat of my heart, Sunshine. But please, don't linger on me. It's going to be a while til I can come home._

_You'll be a great singer, Tori. I know it. Passion drives you,and you love this._

_True, we I had to let go of our relationship only a week into it. I didn't know my country needed me so quickly. _

_I'll be back soon,Tori, I promise you. We can pick up right where we left off._

_Love,_

_André_

/

So please, tell me it's not true  
>after all the love I've given, you found someone new<br>and all about the things I've seen  
>this has got to be, got to be the greatest tragedy<br>Oh you, you let it all slip away but soon you'll find  
>soon you'll find (yeah) what you can't replace<p>

I gave away my love  
>that I promised you I would keep<p>

December 18,1964

_Dear André,_

_The weather is bitter,stale,and cold. Much like my heart._

_You left me,André, and there's no mistaking anything for that._

_I gave up. You're not coming back, and maybe you never will._

_I've found solace and comfort in Beck, and he'll never hurt me._

_I wish you the best of luck, and I do love you. Please stay safe, Dré. And Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Tori_

/

January 5, 1965

_Dear Tori,_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, first off._

_After all the love I've given, I'm sorry you couldn't hold on to it. _

_It's hard, fighting. We've taken refuge under a half constructed bridge. I hate to see such a beautiful place in shambles. I always wanted to go to Vietnam, but not like this. I've seen a few civilians, the children, and they look so broken, living in a war-ridden country. But it's not the biggest tragedy I've seen so far,Tor. The largest tragedy is the distance between me and you, and Beck. His name is sharp on my tongue. I'm sorry you saw more in him,and I'm sorry I had to go. I'm still going to keep fighting though, for America and for your love._

_I love you,too,Tori, more than you can ever know, and I hope one day you'll realize what he sees in you doesn't compare half to my devotion for you, my sunshine._

_I still write songs, Tori. Every lyric through my fingertips is for you._

_Love,_

_André_

/

_June 13,1965_

_Dear André,_

_It's been a while since I wrote last. You don't have to hold onto me, André. I'm sorry, so sorry, I know you gave me that promise ring,but you leaving, it was just to much for me to bear. I love Beck, I truly do, but I am in love with you. You are my soulmate. You're so honorable,so brave, but Beck satisfies me. You're not here, and he is. I'm happy, you know? Happy enough,I suppose._

_I'd love to hear your songs, one day. Please. Please. Stay safe, André. _

_Love,_

_Tori_

/

July 13,1965

_Dear Love,_

_I'm on bedrest for now, in an infirmary._

_I was shot in the hip,Tor. I needed a replacement hip, and I'm readjusting. Supposedly in a week, I should be able to fight again._

_It hurts,Tori._

_I'm mended by the fact you've come to realize you're still in love with me, but if Beck makes you happy, go for it, babygirl. Happiness is all I want for you. _

_By the way,how's grad school going? I hope you're finding gigs as a singer still. _

_I miss you, Tori. The pain of being away from you is more excruciating then the bullet through my side. Tell Beck to take care of you,eh? He better be treating you right. Damn,Tori, I wish I could could hear your voice. But considering these rotary phones work" well" if they sustain a 5-minute phone call from next door neighbors, I sincerey doubt they'll ever create a way we can talk internationally._

_I best be getting more rest Tori. The sooner this war is over, the sooner we can be together again._

_Love,_

_André_

/

A thousand deaths I died that day  
>When 2 became 1<br>A greater force pulled you away  
>So I got on my knees and begged<br>That silence replaced my tears  
>So goodbye my love<p>

July 17,1965

_Dear André,_

_I-I-I don't know how to say this. I'm getting **married** ,Dré. The exasperation in my voice is implied. He got down on one knee and I have this sparkly ring and it was perfect, everything I'd dreamed since I was a little girl. _

_(Except the one proposing.)_

_You know me,you know I don't know how to say no. Especially not when he takes me to a theater and proposes on stage in front of several hundred people. It's going too fast, André. Please,please, come stop this before I ruin my own life. I can't, can't replace you. You are everything I ever needed, everything I don't deserve but wanted anyways. I can't even bear to think of you hurt. _

_He's taking control of my life, Dré, told me everything I need to do. He isn't even satisfactory anymore. He's a bastard, and I'm letting him rule me. He won't even" approve" of me writing to you. _

_He set the date on his birthday, August 1. I'm going to die a thousand deaths that day, and continue for the rest of my life until I find the strength to stick up for myself. _

_Love,_

_Tori Vega-not-Oliver-wannabe-Harris._

/

_July 28, 1965_

_It's getting serious,Tori. They're honing in on us, and one of my men was killed today. _

_I went to our refuge,where a few of us have set up a chapel. I prayed for you, to have the strength. I wanted to cry, but let silence replace my tears. I know you love me, Tori, and I know I love you more than words can speak. And I know he (he doesn't even deserve a name anymore) doesn't._

_And I hate having to live with knowing you may never be happy again. I wish I could be there, stop the wedding._

_I know you'll be beautiful, not as if that makes a difference._

_Find your love Tori, and find what really makes you happy, and let it take you away from Beck. You're an amazing woman, and I am still counting the days until I can come home for you._

_They want me back now, Tori. I hate the sound of gunshots._

_Love,_

_André_

/

**August 1,1965**

Tori Vega walked down the aisle with shaky knees and sinking heart.

She kept looing around the room as if André would appear out of nowhere in shining armor.

Around the wooden church, Tori Vega saw the blurs of people, Jade, Robbie, Cat. Beck. He smiled charmingly, evading the audience of his true intentions.

"Daddy, I don't want to." Tori mustered to the man about five feet from giving his daughter away to a man who barely loved her.

"Then don't"

Tori swallowed hard as she saw Mr. And Mrs. Harris come in,quivering more than Tori. Guests we disturbed at the" intruders", hearing the large wooden door close.

Tori caught a quick glance from ' dark eyes. Andre's mother shook her head and fell to her knees on the dark parquet floor.

Cat ran to the first, Tori following shortly after, lifting her long tafetta train so she wouldn't trip.

whispered something unintelligible to everyone but Cat.

The small woman whimpered, sparkling brown eyes peering at Tori like the world had ended.

(Little did Tori know, her's just had.)

Mrs Harris' everything went slack but her eyes, still wide and flitting between Cat and Tori. Her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"What? What is it!"

In all truth, she already knew what it was.

"André was shot, Tori. In the heart." Cat blurted.

The bride sobbed,only to be assured by who would've been her husband.

Tori backed away. Mr. Harris handed her a letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Death is near, I feel it. I hope you get this before Tori's wedding, because I don't want it to happen. _

_They're coming, and soon. They're elite, strong, and they've got a lot of my men down. It's only a matter of time 'til they find me._

_Tell Tori I love her and always will. Everything she needed isn't with me, or with Beck, which she knows and will hopefully tell someone. It's with her, and she won't need me anymore._

_Tell her not to cry. Tell her to laugh, tell her to live life as if I never existed, and Beck didn't either. _

_I love her, and I love you, Mom and Dad. Make sure they find my body, and make sure I'm cremated. Keep half of me and give half to Tori._

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you guys before I go. I'm sorry I didn't get to save Tori either. _

_And, within the slim chance I live, I pray to see you soon._

_But realistically...I'll see you someday._

_Love forever and always,_

_André_

Tori whimpered. Sobbed. Tried to think logically.

_(A thousand deaths I died that day)_

/

Two days later, someone found her with a gunshot through her heart and tearstains on her face.

There was one word, written in lipstick on the mirror.

**_André_**

_(Goodbye,my love, I bid farewell to thee, all's fair in love and war so I'm going_overseas)

**A/N Legit, I realized in at least 1/3 of my stories, PEOPLE DIE. I have no happiness. I swear. PLease review. Lyrics are from"Letters from Vietnam" and summary comes from Jordin Sparks "Battlefield".But I was in love with letter format, and I really enjoyed writing in 2nd person. For most of . :) hope you like it**

**Tessa 3  
><strong>


End file.
